His Safe Harbour
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "Wait." Ciel grabbed his butler's hand in desperation, causing Sebastian to turn around in surprise. The young Earl's eyes were filled with need. "I-I order you to stay. Please..." SebaCiel.


_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Black Butler._

_A/N: So last night I freaked out because Black Butler II is finally dubbed... HALLELUJAH! Yeah, so I spent the remainder of my night in pure bliss watching the second season, and my obsession with it flared up again like crazy, especially with SebaCiel. You know episode 4 when Ciel jumps off the train into Sebastian's arms? Yeah, I replayed that like 6135746153413434 times._

_I'm still sick and bored as hell, so I randomly wrote this. It seems that I've been spewing out one-shots like a beast lately; I've never felt so alive!_

_Also, this contains boyxboy. You've been warned, though it's pretty light._

_Please review, it brings joy to my life. Really, it does. xD_

* * *

**His Safe Harbour**

_"In your arms is the one place I want to be, the one place that I feel safe from everything going on around me, the one place I could stay forever."_

_-Anonymous_

_/Flames._

_They were everywhere._

_Consuming and destroying everything in their path._

_"Mother, Father, where are you?"_

_A younger Ciel wandered about the burning house in a desperate search for his parents. He choked on the thick, bitter smoke slowly filling his lungs._

_Suddenly, a figure appeared a few feet away._

_"Mother! Father!"_

_Ciel ran towards the cloaked figure, tears of relief flooding over his heated cheeks. He was unsure as to whether this was his mother or his father, but at the moment he didn't really care._

_One was enough for now. The other had to be close by._

_For a moment Ciel forgot the fire that was consuming the Phantomhive manor, and what could almost be perceived as a smile made its way onto his face._

_But then the figure's hood fell back._

_The world stopped spinning._

_It was not just one of his parents. It was both; their bodies sewn grotesquely together._

_"Unclean," they whispered, male and female voices mixing together and sending a shudder through Ciel's core._

_He dropped to his knees, sky blue eyes impossibly wide, and let out an ear-piercing scream._

_His mother/father disappeared, and suddenly he was being swallowed by the flames._

_"Mother! Father!" Ciel shrieked helplessly. The flames were forming into hands that were grabbing him and torturing him. His clothes had suddenly disappeared and their touch burned._

_A circular shape was permanently scorched onto his left side._

_Another scream tore through his throat._

_"Let me go! Stop!"_

_Horrible, genderless laughter filled his ears as an angel rose out of the fire, its face contorted and insane. It grinned maliciously at Ciel's predicament._

_He struggled against the fiery hands that wouldn't let him go, tears streaming down his face. It was hard to breathe, but he sucked in a large, smoky breath for one last attempt to get help. It tore through the crumbling manor, just barely escaping his constricted throat._

_"SEBASTIAN!"/_

Ciel shot up in bed, panting heavily. Sweat drenched his white nightshirt, and he ran a shaky hand through his dark grey hair. His eyes were wide and panicked, the nightmare replaying over and over again in his head.

He was afraid.

And alone.

"Sebastian," he whispered in a strangled voice, the pentagram in his right eye glowing magenta with their contract.

Almost instantly, his faithful butler appeared at his bedside with candelabra, crimson eyes filled with concern. He kneeled in front of Ciel, setting the candles on the nightstand.

"What is it, young master?" He asked politely.

"I had a nightmare," Ciel answered quietly, shoulders shaking as images of his deformed parents plagued his mind. Sebastian looked worried, and gently placed a hand on Ciel's forehead. He stood up abruptly.

"Shall I fetch a glass of water to cool you down?" He offered.

"Take me with you," Ciel said immediately. Sebastian was startled by the request.

"But, young mas-"

"That's an order."

Sebastian closed his mouth, and gazed at Ciel for a moment before scooping him up into his arms and carrying him towards the kitchen. The young Earl draped his arms around his butler's neck, and snuggled against his shoulder. In response, Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but gripped the boy tighter, suddenly feeling very protective.

Ciel was still shaking.

When they reached the kitchen, Sebastian set Ciel down gently on the counter and quickly fixed him a cool glass of water. He gulped it down rather quickly, and before he knew it, they were back in his room. Sebastian tucked him back into bed, and was just leaving when he heard footsteps running over to him.

"Wait."

Ciel grabbed his butler's hand in desperation, causing Sebastian to turn around in surprise. The young Earl's eyes were filled with need.

"I-" Ciel gulped, forcing down his pride. He couldn't be alone right now, not with those horrifying images fresh in his mind. But he was too afraid to simply ask.

"I order you to stay."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, and he stared down at his young master in shock. Ciel hung his head, his emotions peaking again.

"Please…" he whispered desperately. Sebastian couldn't believe his ears. That had to have been the first time the boy had ever uttered the word 'please' in his entire life. Well, at least to Sebastian. His crimson eyes softened as he lifted Ciel back into his arms. _The nightmare must have really shaken him._

"Of course, young master," Sebastian murmured, as he carried Ciel back to his bed. After setting the young Earl back on the mattress, Sebastian carefully removed his tailcoat and white gloves and set them neatly on the nightstand beside Ciel's eye patch. He was left in the remainder of his serving attire.

Sebastian gently blew out the candles and settled into the blankets with his master. Ciel didn't say anything else; he simply snuggled into the crook of Sebastian's neck and tried to reclaim his sleep. He couldn't deny the warmth and safety he felt lying against his butler; the feeling soothing his troubled mind.

A few minutes later, he was lost in a peaceful slumber.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, and placed a small, tender kiss upon the boy's head. He smiled down affectionately at the sleeping child. He knew how much Ciel needed him, but that had been the first time he'd ever showed it.

He closed his eyes, listening to sound of his young master's soft, quiet breathing through the darkness.

Ciel didn't have a single nightmare for the remainder of the night.

**The End.**

_No smut? What's wrong with me!_

_This was my first Kuro fic so feedback would be nice; hope you enjoyed~_


End file.
